


Oh?

by SkyRose



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Single Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Sounds can be heard coming from inside! It will hatch soon!





	Oh?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



Comfey swayed in the Alolan breeze. Lillie watched it’s soft petals as she relaxed on the beach.

“Lillie!” a familiar voice called. Lillie turned and lifted her sunglasses away from her eyes. She saw Selene rushing toward her, carrying an egg in her egg. “It’s hatching!”

Lillie sprung from her chair, running to Selene. She made it just in time to see a baby Rowlet emerge from the round egg. It blinked up at both of them before jumping from Selene’s hands and gliding down to the sand.

The girls laughed and hugged in celebration. Rowlet happily chirped in response.


End file.
